TTOJ: Episode 3
by 18jlorenzi
Summary: TTOJ: Episode 3


_" **Hey Guys!! As I promised, Episode 3 of TTOJ!! I realized that, Every Chapter once Every 2 Days isn't Enough for me to think about how the Story will progress. I need more time to think of something exciting, otherwise it will be rushed and feel more like work, which is something I dont wanna feel writing this is. So, I'll be putting out a Chapter, once every 5 days instead of 2!! Expect Episode 4 on Saturday, April 15, Episode 5 on Thursday, April 20th, and so on!! Now then, onto Episode 3!!"**_ **"On The Last Episode of TTOJ, Our young Saiyan had arrived into Conton City, home of the Famous Time Patrol!! However, he was lost, and quickly got into some trouble upon bumping into Cyro, a Frieza Race Time Patroller, with one heck of an anger attitude!! The two quickly fought, and at first, it seemed like Cyro had this match won. However, Jordan used the Kaioken Technique and put the match in his court. Knowing he couldnt win, Cyro quickly admitted defeat, and made up his mind to defeat Jordan once he got a higher level of power. Now friends, the two started to hang out with each other. But as it turned out, Cyro wasn't the only one interested in Jordans Power. It turns out that an Unknown Namekian Warrior and a Female Saiyan had secretly watched their Battle, and now wanted to see what else he had hidden in his vast reserves of strength!!"**

Namekian - Give that Kid a Scare, if you can...

 **"Who are The Namekian and The Female Saiyan? Will they prove to be more than a match for Jordan? Did the Writer really have to wait until 1AM to write this shit? Find out Today, on Episode 3 of TTOJ!!"** **Episode 3: "We have to share a Room? The Strange Female Saiyan!!"** **"It has been 8 hours since the fight with Cyro, and the two are now in an Apartment, right near the Mushroom Desert."** Cyro **(Opening the Apartment Door)** \- Well, here we are!! Our new home!! It's pretty nice, dont you think?

Jordan **(Walking inside)** \- I guess so... But why this far out..? We aren't even near any restaurants, and I can go for a snack!!

Cyro - "..." Are you SERIOUS? The reason why we live here, is because you're a Saiyan!! Everybody else gets to eat before us because of that!! All the Saiyans live near the Mushroom Desert because how far it is from the Restaurants!! And I have to live here too!! **"Cyro then kneeled on the floor and banged on it, having tears from his eyes"** Cyro - I'll never be able to eat the first bowl of Fried Shrimp ever again!! Why did I volunteer to live here with you in the first place?!

" **Cyro turned around, expecting to see Jordan feel bad for him, but was surprised to hear Jordan yelling from the other room"** Jordan - I CALL DIBS ON THIS ROOM, ITS THE BIGGER ONE!!

 **"Cyro then ran into the room that Jordan was yelling from, furious"** Cyro - YOU CANT CALL DIBS!! WE HAVE TO MAKE A PROPER DECISION!!

Jordan - Fine, you wanna have a fighting match again?

Cyro - What? N-no you idiot Monkey!! Fighting isnt a proper way to decide that!!

Jordan - Fine, how about Rock, Paper, Scissors?

Cyro - That'll work!! Get ready!! 1.…...2...3!! GO!!

 **"Jordan ended up getting the smaller room instead. Furious, Jordan decided to just eat a snack and fall asleep after setting up his room. The next day, Jordan went for a walk around the Desert"** Jordan (Walking) - This place doesnt look so bad... it's quite big, bigger than any other area in Conton... although... **"Jordan stopped walking and looked up at the Mushrooms"** Jordan - How did these get so big..?

?? - Well, that's simple, there is a really great amount of soil here.

" **A female Saiyan jumped down from one of the mushrooms, but accidentally tripped and fell on ground"**?? - OW!! Stupid Shoes...

" **The female saiyan then got up and dusted off the dirt on her small tight clothes, then looked over at Jordan"**?? - ...What did you see, just now..?

Jordan - Uh... I saw a lot of dirt, why?

?? - Are you positiveeeeee? Most guys would be blushing after I asked them that...

Jordan - ...Why? Would they be cold or something..?

?? **(Thinking to herself)** \- This guy is an Idiot...

 **Narrator - Yeah, No shit, he's based off me in real life -.-**?? - Eh? Narrator-Kun? I-I didnt mean any disrespect, I swear!!

 **Narrator - No, you done fucked up now bitch. You know, My Jordan may be an idiot, but at least he has the decency to cover himself!!**?? - AHHHHHHH!! D-DONT LOOK, P-PERVERTED NARRATOR-KUN!!

 **"Jordan was watching the Female Saiyan yell like a crazy person, due to the fact that He cant hear the narrator. Only the Female Saiyan can, and this whole time she was thinking to herself, until she screamed out that last part"** Jordan - A-are you okay..?

?? - D-DONT LOOK AT ME!! G-GALICK G-GUN!!

" **The female saiyan then blasted Jordan away, not out of seeing his power, but due to the fact that she was Embarrassed by the Sexy Narrator"** Jordan - G..GRR...D.D..DAMNIT!! K-KAIOKEN!!

 **"Jordan then used The kaioken to deflect the beam upwards, watching as it was sent to the Sky. Jordan then looked at the Female Saiyan, still embarrassed"** Jordan (Mumbling) - She gets stronger when embarrassed? As much as I ike fighting strong opponents, I dont think I should fight her... it might be the last thing I do...

?? - H-he deflected my Galick Gun... He must have a lot of potential to have done that..!!

" **The female saiyan then held out her hand"**?? - I'm Levet!! It's nice to meet you!! And your name is?

 **"Jordan shook her hand quickly"** Jordan - My names Jordan!! Are you a saiyan too?

Levet - Yup!!

" **Their Converasation would be Cut short by Cyro, running over to Jordan after overhearing the commotion"** Cyro - So here you are!! I thought I would find you out here, looki-

 **"Cyro looked over at Levet, then instantly stopped speaking"** Cyro - Why is this chick dressed like a nudist..?

Levet - NYAAAAAA!!!!

 **"Levet got embarrased once again, then charged a Galick Gun at Cyro and Jordan"** Cyro Jordan - AHHHHH!!! RUNNNNNNN!!!

 **"Levet continued to fire blasts at them for 4 hours straight"** **The End (Of Episode 3)** **Power Levels** **Levet: 22,000** **Jordan: 19,500** **Levet (Embarrassed 1st Time): 26,000** **Jordan (Kaioken x1) : 28,000** **Cyro: 25,000** **Levet (Embarassed 2nd Time) : 78,000** **Narrator: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (1% Full Power)** **I hope you enjoyed Episode 3!! Please give your honest review!!!**


End file.
